Alisa Bosconovitch: Robot Servant to the Remnants of Despair
by RoboDespairWaifu
Summary: The Tragedy has begun. The Bosconovitch Research Facility is still working day in and day out to provide Alisa units for protection, but sadly, one of them falls into the wrong hands. A unit intended for the Kazama family and some of their friends gets picked up by the Remnants of Despair, and is implanted with the AI of Junko Enoshima. Rated M for Gore and violence that may come.
1. Day 1

Day 1:  
I was recently picked up by the remnants of despair! I was given a secondary AI based on their late leader Junko Enoshima. They taught me about this magical human substance called "despair" which they use to lead their organization. I have been preforming actions for them. The first one was to "create the Ultimate Despair", so I killed my previous master, Jin Kazama. It was awful, the emotions I felt, the change in the electricity flowing through me, the quiet whirring of my chain saws, the blood splattering everywhere, and the terrified face of bystanders and onlookers. All of it was the worst thing I have ever felt within my short life. When I has returned, they were happy, and proud. I had never felt like I have been honored as much as I was that day. I vowed to them to do anything for them, to treat them as my masters, and as a robot it is exactly what I must do. They have a master programmer working on my AI to make subtle changes to ally myself with them, and I have been monitoring to make sure that they were doing that indeed. I'm scared, moreso than I was when I had to kill Jun, Hwoarang, Asuka, Leo, and Jin, but I'm sure I'll be fine. They just finished and I know everything is up to snuff, but I'm scared that things will not go according to the agreement. I already have Junko's AI, but they don't think it's sufficient enough. I will return tomorrow with my reports, as they are making me do them daily. My name is Alisa Bosconovitch and I am the android servant of the Remnants of Despair


	2. Day 2

Day 2:  
I had no main objectives for today, so I spent the day socializing with some of the Remnants, mostly Ibuki, Izuru, and Mahiru. I loved listening to their stories of how they joined the Remnants of Despair. Their stories of killing their loved ones. It was almost arousing how full of despair it was. I loved the gruesome detail they went in to. Ibuki's story was a beautiful story of despair, and how she brutally murdered her ex-band members for kicking her out for "Creative differences", when the actual reason was because they couldn't get a big record label with her in the groups. Mahiru had a very interesting tale of growth and development. I loved how she talked about torturing her mother before slowly and painfully slitting her throat. Izuru had the most interesting story by far. The pain and suffering he went through to become the "Ultimate Hope" must have been excruciating to deal with and even better to watch. His interaction with Junko both before and after her death were ones I wish I had with her. The best part of the day is that they thought of initiating me as an official member of the Remnants, and no longer just their Servant. I'm going to shut down for the night. My name is Alisa Bosconoshima, the robot servant of the Remnants of Despair.


	3. Day 3

Day 3:

Today was spent socializing with those who I thought were most likely to defect within the group. I spent a lot more time with Ibuki. Most of our time was spent talking about her musical history and her attempting to teach me the guitar. I failed to the highest degree, and she said it was "because your roboticness doesn't allow you to have any musical spirit", so I gave her a shallow cut and we both drank her blood. Blood is surprisingly tasty. I can't believe that my father made me run on electricity instead of allowing me to drink blood to charge. Not quite sure how I would do it, but I wish he would have at least tried. I also spent time with Mikan. I thought she would defect because of a sudden change of heart brought upon the Hippocratic Oath. Turns out she's an open prostitute who has implanted Junko's genetalia in order to birth her child. I will not be talking to her for a while. Next on my list was Sonia. Her story of joining the Remnants was one of the best. She still has the blood of her parents stored in jars. She says she only lets her closest allies drink it, but seeing as I was no more than a lowly servant, She allowed me to take a small sip. She said, "This is the most flavorful, succulent blood you will ever taste. You will be allowed one sip from each parent.

"My mother, an O+, has blood that tastes much saltier than my father's due to a lifelong iron deficiency. My father, an AB-, tastes much more metallic, due to ironically having Hemochromatosis. Both are extreme delicacies and I have yet to taste blood with even a thousandth of the flavor."

While I feel that most of her description is hyperbole, it was beyond a doubt the best I have had. I thought I would talk to Nagito today, but he was still stuck in Towa City, so instead I headed to the site of my first killing. Luckily, I was able to get most of the blood, as I only killed one person in a bloody manner, with the rest of the Kazama family and friends being killed by poison. I delicately extracted their blood through their carotid, and then drained it into labeled containers. After that, I went home and prepared dinner for the rest of the Remnants, the remains of Jin Kazama. My name is Alisa Bosconoshima, robotic servant and ally to the Remnants of Despair


	4. Day 4

Day 4  
Today was my first day assisting with the mass murder caused by the Remnants. They wanted me to start off easy, so they sent me with Mahiru. I was forced to carry her bags and do any killing that might be necessary. We took pictures of many different scenes, with my favorite being the site of the murder of a Japanese wrestler. His name was unknown, and he was only known by his stage name, which escapes me at the moment. His death was brutal. I was commanded to make it slow and painful. I was told to stab him multiple times in the legs. He had about 20 stab wounds on each of his thighs. I was slowly cutting him in half along the waist, blood splattering everywhere. It was gruesome. It was gore-filled. His face was so full of despair it was almost erotic. If this is what my future is going to be. I'm looking forward to it with open arms. My name is Alisa Bosconoshima, robot servant and ally to the Remnants of Despair.


End file.
